Lost girl
by Skovko
Summary: Paris has been kidnapped for three years and has now been found. She's been brought to a hospital where they have problems getting through to her so they reach out to WWE to get a bit of help since she loves wrestling. They send her three favourite wrestlers for a charity visit. One visit turns into so much more.
1. Meatballs and omelette

Roman locked his car and strode towards Seth who was already standing outside waiting for his two friends to join him. All three of them had been called in for a meeting all of the sudden.

"What do you think this is about?" Roman asked as he reached Seth.  
"I have no idea," Seth answered.  
"Oh, there's Dean," Roman said.

Dean pulled into the parking lot and parked his car. Just as Roman seconds before he locked his car and strode towards his two friends.

"Did you guys hear they found that Paris girl?" Dean asked as he reached them.  
"Paris who?" Seth asked.  
"Don't you remember? She went missing three years ago on her way home from work. Everyone assumed she had committed suicide due to her not having anything in her life other than her work," Dean filled in the blanks.  
"Oh yeah, vaguely," Seth said.  
"So did they find her body?" Roman asked.  
"No, she's alive. She's been kidnapped for all these year. She wasn't from around here but she's been here for all that time," Dean answered.  
"What?" Roman asked shocked.  
"Yeah, apparently the kidnapper brought her here. And the worst thing is that they don't have the guy. Some neighbour got suspecious and called it in and they found her chained up in the basement. Turns out that he didn't even own the house and had given the neighbours a fake name all these years. I just heard it on the radio on my way over there. They found her a couple of days ago but the news hasn't gotten out till today," Dean said.  
"That's fucked up," Seth said.

They walked in silence the rest of the way through the halls until they reached Stephanie's office. She sat there waiting for them with a smile on her face.

"Hey boss lady," Dean smiled at her as they all entered.  
"What's on your mind for this special meeting?" Roman asked.  
"I need you to do some charity work," she answered.  
"Okay. You could just have said so over the phone," Seth said.  
"No, I need you to do it now as in right now. You heard about the kidnapped girl Paris?" She asked.  
"Dean just filled us in a bit," Roman answered.  
"They got some trouble making her talk," she said.  
"She hasn't said anything?" Dean asked.  
"No, she talks. She just doesn't say the things they want her to, like the name of whoever held her captive," she answered.  
"Stockholm syndrome?" Roman asked.  
"I don't know. But that's where you three come in," she answered.

She gave them a little secret smile before continuing.

"When she was found, there was a tv running in the basement on one channel. Care to guess which one?" Her smile grew a little wider.  
"She's been watching wrestling?" Seth asked.  
"All three years," she answered.  
"I like her already," Dean chuckled.  
"Bonus point if you guess her three favourite wrestlers," she chuckled too.  
"Another Shield girl," Seth said.  
"So what do you need from us?" Roman asked.  
"I just need you to pay her a little visit and get her spirit up. She needs to open up and she needs to eat. They got trouble getting food in her and she doesn't look healthy after being locked up for three years. She hasn't seen much sun or been given a proper diet. She's still in the hospital and that's where you're heading right now too," she said.

They nodded and left the office. They agreed on driving in one car instead of three separate. They made their way to the hospital in ten minutes time. The staff was already briefed about them coming but no one had told Paris. They hoped this surprise would somehow help.

She sat on the bed with her knees drawn up to her chest and her arms and head leaned down on it. She wasn't watching the door and it gave them a few seconds to take in the pale girl in front of them. Stephanie hadn't been kidding. She wasn't looking healthy at all.

"Hey there, lost girl," Dean broke the silence.

Her head snapped up fast to the sound of his voice. She could recognize his voice anywhere after watching him on tv so many times. Her eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped as she looked at the three men standing in front of her.

"I take it from your reaction you know who we are," Roman said and smiled warmly.  
"Shield," she could barely get the word over her lips.  
"That's right, lost girl, and we're here for your entertainment," Dean said and moved over to the bed. "Damn girl, you're so pale that I suspect you're related to Sheamus."

She let out a little laugh and all three men breathed sighs of relief. She seemed easy enough to reach so far.

"May I join you?" Dean asked.  
"Mmm hmm," she answered and moved over.

He sat down next to her on the bed and put his arm around her shoulders. She was cold but it made sense with the way her body looked. Without thinking he used his free hand to pull the blanket up over her legs.

"So I hear you haven't been eating. Is that true?" He asked.

She looked like a child afraid to be disciplined by those words and he quickly continued in a soft tone.

"You gotta eat," he said.  
"Meatballs," she said.  
"You want meatballs?" Seth asked.  
"They served meatballs last night. I don't eat meat," she said.  
"Oh, you're a vegetarian. Nothing wrong with that. Why didn't you ask for something else?" Seth asked.  
"I did. Just some bread. They said bread was only for lunch," she answered.  
"What screwed up place is this?" Dean asked.  
"But you've eaten today?" Roman asked.  
"Bread for lunch," she answered.  
"No breakfast?" Roman asked.  
"They serve omelette for breakfast. I can't get that down," she answered.  
"Why not?" Dean asked.

She shrugged her shoulders and looked down ashamed. He gave her shoulder a squeeze and gently nudged her head with his.

"Come on, lost girl. No secrets between us. We won't tell anyone about what you're telling us," he said.  
"He served the same each day for three years. Omelette for breakfast, carrots for lunch, boiled potatoes for dinner," she said lowly.  
"That's it? That's all you got to eat for three years?" Seth asked shocked.  
"Mmm hmm," she answered.  
"No wonder you look like you do. I'm amazed you're still able to walk on such a fucked up diet," Dean said.  
"No wonder you can't get omelette down anymore," Roman agreed.

They all stared at Seth as the alarm on his phone went off.

"Sorry guys. Time to get back to the arena for tonight's show," he said and looked at her. "You'll be watching us, right?"  
"Mmm hmm," she answered and smile.  
"Gosh, you're cute when you say that sound instead of yes," Dean chuckled.

She blushed by his words and looked down.

"Aw, I made you blush. Did you guys see that? I made her blush," Dean laughed.  
"Dean, don't be an asshole," Roman laughed too.  
"Listen here, lost girl," Dean said and gently pushed her head back up with his hand under her chin. "We'll come back tomorrow morning for a little visit. Anything you want us to bring?"  
"No, you shouldn't," she said.  
"Hey, forget about what you think we should. What is the one thing you've craved for three years and still haven't gotten?" He asked.  
"Chocolate," she said with a little shy smile.  
"By all means, you're getting chocolate then. Any kind of chocolate or something specific?" He asked.  
"A mars bar?" She asked.  
"Just one?" He asked back.  
"Mmm hmm," she answered.  
"I'll bring you a mars bar tomorrow," he said and kissed her forehead. "I promise. And if you know anything about Dean Ambrose and The Shield in general from watching us on tv, you know we always do what we say we'll do."

He pushed himself off the bed again and left the room with Seth and Roman. All three of them kept quiet as they walked out of the hospital, clearly turning everything around in their heads. It wasn't until they were back in the car they opened the conversation.

"Poor girl," Roman sighed as he turned on the car.  
"She didn't look well at all," Seth said.  
"But her eyes though," Dean said.  
"What about them?" Roman asked.  
"There was just something about them. This whole giant untold story hidden in them. They held so much sorrow and pain and still they sparkled when she saw us," Dean said. "Gosh, she has beautiful, green eyes."  
"You like her," Roman laughed.  
"I wanna know her," Dean said.  
"This isn't about fixing something broken, is it?" Seth asked.  
"I don't know. Yes and no. All I know is that I wanna see her again," Dean answered.


	2. Breakfast

A piercing scream that sent shivers down all three men's spines reached them the second they opened the door and turned into the hospital wing where she was committed. Dean had never heard anyone scream like that before, the sheer fear was clear in the tone, and he immetiately sprinted towards her room with Seth and Roman right after him.

"What the hell is going on in here?" He shouted.

He looked angry as he watched two big men hold her in a forced seating position while a woman stood next to them with a plate of omelette in one hand and a fork in the other.

"We gotta get proteins in her somehow when she won't eat meat," the woman said without a care.  
"So you decided to force feed her?" He shouted before making his way to the bed and pushing the men away. "Feed her some nuts or beans or some fucking broccoli. You're a doctor. You should know there's plenty of food out there to serve that purpose."

He wrapped his arms around Paris and she cried into his chest while her fingers dug into his shirt, holding on so tightly that she almost strangled him with it as she pulled it downwards.

"Hey, it's okay. I got you," he said softly.  
"None of which we have in this hospital," the female doctor decided to continue the talk.  
"Then go fucking buy some!" He growled angrily.  
"If you had cared to actually talk to her and listen, you would know why she won't eat that," Roman cut in and pointed at the plate.  
"Alright, come on," Dean said.

He gently pulled her out of bed and started moving towards the door with his arms still around her. She still clung tightly to his shirt and had her face buried into it, just letting him move her through the room, trusting he wouldn't let her trip over anything.

"You can't take her out of here," the female doctor spoke up again.  
"The hell I can't!" Dean raised his voice again. "She's not your fucking prisoner. She's a patient and she's free to go outside if she wants. Besides, you should thank me. I'm taking her out for breakfast and make sure she gets some proteins so go be a bitch somewhere else."

He escorted her out of the room with Seth and Roman following close behind. None of them spoke on their way to the car. He helped her into the back seat and took the seat next to her. He didn't know what to say to make things better so he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the promised mars bar he had brought for her. When he reached it over to her, she finally smiled through her tears followed by a little giggle.

"Thank you," she said as she took it.  
"A promise is a promise," he said.  
"So where to?" Roman asked.  
"Rosey's. Lost girl needs breakfast so she damn well will get breakfast," Dean answered.  
"What's Rosey's?" She asked.  
"It's a place that serves all kinds of breakfast food all through the day. It's perfect. I'm craving bacon," Seth said.

Roman started the car and met her eyes in the rear view mirror before giving her a little, gentle smile.

"Can I watch while we drive?" She asked.  
"Why wouldn't you...?" Seth started but caught on. "Oh! Shit!"  
"So he took you out sometimes?" Dean asked.  
"Mmm hmm," she answered as she opened the mars bar.  
"And you were blindfolded when he drove you somewhere?" He continued.  
"Mmm hmm," she answered again and bit down on the chocolate bar.  
"Good?" He asked and smiled.  
"So good," she almost whispered and smiled back.

She took in everything she could as they drove. Three years in this city and she didn't know any of it. She tried remembering as many street names as possible but she quickly gave up. Her head was spinning when they finally reached Rosey's.

"So what do you want?" Dean asked once they were all seated.  
"Yoghurt," she answered.  
"Just yoghurt? You can get anything you want. It's our treat," he said.  
"Strawberries?" It came out as a question.  
"Don't be nervous, Paris. Pick whatever you want. Don't worry about the cost," Roman said.  
"And we did promise bitch lady to get proteins in you," Dean added.  
"Nuts," she said.

A smiling waitress made her way to their table to take their order.

"Can we just get a little of everything on the menu?" Dean asked.  
"Dean!" Seth laughed.  
"What? She's gotta eat and she's too modest to ask for too much so this is how we're doing it," Dean grinned at Seth.  
"You guys are crazy," the waitress laughed.  
"Oh, and bring a big bowl of mixed nuts," Dean said.  
"Alright," the waitress smiled and left the table.

While they waited for their food, the men started talking about the show last night. She pulled her legs up on the chair, wrapped her arms around them and rested her head on her knees while she listened to them. Their voices soon became a blur as she zoned out and got caught in her own thoughts. It wasn't until Dean's voice suddenly reached her that she snapped out of it.

"Hey," he said and looked at her. "Where did you go?"  
"Nowhere," she answered.  
"Are you still lost in there?" He asked and lightly tapped on her temple.  
"Dean, don't," Roman said.  
"It's alright," she said. "No one talks to me about it. I like it."  
"The police hasn't talked to you yet?" Seth asked confused.  
"All they do is asking questions, expecting me to give them answers that I don't have. They don't actually talk to me. And the hospital staff just leaves me alone," she said.  
"You might still be lost in there," Dean pulled her close and kissed her temple. "But the world is waiting for you when you're ready to come out. We're waiting for you."

She nodded and smiled, not knowing what else to do in the situation.

"You got dinner last night?" Roman broke the silence.  
"Papa bear," Seth chuckled.  
"Cauliflower soup," she said.  
"You like that?" Seth stuck out his tongue.  
"It was curry flavoured," she said. "I like curry."  
"You got a tongue for spicy things?" Dean asked and gave her a little boyish smile.  
"I like flavours. I've had blank, tasteless food for three years," she said.  
"You have to come to one of my cousins' famous barbeques. Those two can grill anything and they don't hold back on the barbeque sauce," Roman said.  
"That sounds nice," she said and smiled.

At the same time the waitress rolled in a table filled with plates with everything from the kitchen. Dean was fast to grab a bowl of yoghurt and a bowl of fruit and handed it to her. He watched her as she dug straight in. There was something oddly satisfying about watching her eat, just knowing she got something in her system, and being the one helping her get back on tracks after the hell she had been in.

"Hey, we're losing you again," he joked 30 minutes later as she seemed to zone out again.  
"Do you guys know the magic forest?" She asked.  
"Magic forest?" Roman repeated.  
"Magic Mushrooms?" Seth suggested.  
"Is that it?" Roman asked.  
"I don't know. Just heard some of the nurses talk about it," she said and looked down.  
"There's a map in the car. We can show you where it is," Roman offered.

She nodded in agreement and since it seemed to be the next move, they all got out of their seats. Dean took care of the bill before they all headed back to the car. Roman opened the glove compartment in the car and took out a map before spreading it out.

"Okay, we're here," he said and pointed. "The hospital's there and Magic Mushrooms is there. Not too far from the hospital but I won't suggest you try and walk there though."  
"You wanna go there?" Dean asked.  
"No, just curious," she answered.  
"Makes sense. You don't know this town. Maybe someday we should drive you around for a big tour," Seth said.

They drove back to the hospital right after that. She was quiet but Dean could see something was going on inside her head. Once they held still in the parking lot, he took out his wallet to give her some money.

"No," she said.  
"Hey, they serve you shitty food in there. At least this will cover a pizza tonight," he said and placed the money in her hand. "And I won't take no for an answer."  
"Thank you," she said lowly.  
"No problem, lost girl. Now let's get you back upstairs," he said.  
"I can walk myself," she said.  
"You sure?" Roman asked.  
"Yeah, really. This morning has been so lovely. Thank you," she said.  
"We're gonna come back at some point," Dean said. "I mean, if you want us to. Do you?"  
"Mmm hmm," she smiled.  
"That's my girl," he smiled back and winked.

They watched her walk inside and then started driving away. Dean tossed in his seat. Something didn't feel right. They hadn't gotten far before he raised his concern.

"Go back, Roman," he said.  
"Why?" Roman asked.  
"Something's not right," Dean answered.

Roman turned the car and looked at Dean in the rear view mirror.

"What is it?" He asked.  
"I don't know. Just a feeling I got," Dean answered.

It didn't take long for them to get back to the hospital. They hurried to her room only to find it empty.

"About time you brought her back," bitch lady was back.  
"She's not here?" Dean asked.  
"You lost her?" She looked shocked.  
"No, she's in the bathroom," Seth lied. "Dean's just messing with you."

They hurried back to the car, all three of them staring at each other.

"Magic Mushrooms," Dean said.  
"Why the fuck would she go there? It's just a restaurant and they don't even serve good food," Seth said.  
"Just go there. I can't think of anything else," Dean said. "She probably took a cab for the money I gave her."

As Roman pulled up they saw her right away standing there with a confused look on her face. Dean jumped out of the car and sprinted towards her. When he reached her, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight.

"Oh, thank fuck," he said down in her hair.  
"You lied to me," she said.  
"What?" He pushed her back out so he could look at her.  
"This isn't the magic forest," she said.  
"We didn't lie. There's no place called that in this town. What are you looking for?" He asked.  
"It doesn't matter," she answered.

He guided her back to the car. Once again she found herself in the back seat next to him.

"Don't run away like that again, Paris. You scared us," Roman said softly.  
"Take us to the forest," Dean said.  
"What? The actual forest?" Seth asked.  
"Is that what you're looking for? An actual forest?" Dean asked as he looked at her.

She just shrugged her shoulders, not able to say the things that were going on inside her head.

"Just drive there," Dean sighed.

She stared intensely out of the window as the trees came into view. Roman turned the car up an old dirt road, driving real slow while she just looked at the trees as if she tried to recognize them.

"There's cabins up ahead," Dean said.

The way her body stiffened, he knew he had hit something right.

"Is that what you're looking for? A cabin?" He asked as the first cabins started coming into view. "He took you here?"

She started shaking violently and he quickly moved close to wrap his arms around her. The sound of her screaming like that morning started again and it was ear deafening being that close to it in the little car.

"Hey, hey, I got you," he said as he pulled her up on his lap.  
"I don't wanna be here! I wanna go home!" She screamed like a little child.  
"We're going!" The words were meant for both her and Roman.

Roman turned the car around and started driving away again. Her screams died down quickly and she just sat there with silent tears running down her face, soaking Dean's shirt. He held her close all the way back to the hospital. Once they arrived, his mind was made up. He didn't care if he had to fight anybody about this. No one was gonna stop him.

"You got any personal belongings up there? Some clothes or something?" He asked.  
"Only a few items that some people donated to me," she answered.  
"Okay, we'll go get that and then we're telling the staff to go fuck themselves," he said.  
"Dean, what are you doing?" Roman asked.  
"I'm taking her home with me," Dean answered.  
"Is that wise?" Seth asked.  
"I don't know," Dean answered and looked at her. "Do you wanna come home with me?"

She just stared at him with wide eyes, not knowing what to say.

"Come on, lost girl, I need you to actually say it so I don't go around kidnapping you," he could have bit his tongue. "Shit, sorry. Bad choice of words."  
"I'll go," she said.  
"Are you sure?" He couldn't keep the little smile away from his face.  
"Mmm hmm," she answered.  
"Gosh, that sound is still cute," he chuckled. "Let's go tell bitch lady that you're leaving."


	3. It feels nice

Dean had carried the few donated clothings into the guest room for her and moved on to show her around the house while Seth and Roman were waiting in the livingroom. When her eyes had lingered just a bit longer at the bathroom, he had asked her if she wanted to take a shower. That cute little "mmm hmm" sound followed by a nod had earned her a smile from him before he showed her where the towels were and made sure to point out she was always welcome to take showers, even 15 a day if she felt like it. Once the bathroom door closed behind her, he had made his way to the livingroom.

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" Roman asked.  
"Yes," Dean answered.  
"She comes with a whole lot of baggage," Roman reminded him.  
"I know," Dean sighed. "But I can handle it. Or at least I hope I can."  
"If she stands a chance with anybody out there, it's Dean," Seth cut in.  
"I know. Our boy here isn't easy to scare away. If anything, you don't know when to quit," Roman chuckled.

All three of them laughed at that statement and it felt good to get a good laughter out after everything that had happened that day.

"We better go," Roman said once they were done laughing.  
"Treat her good and give her our love," Seth said.  
"Of course. I'm gonna order some food," Dean said.  
"Good boy. Make her eat. Make her stuff herself," Roman chuckled.  
"You want her to get fat?" Seth laughed.  
"Rather that than the way she looks now. I'm afraid she'll snap in two if you try and hug her," Roman said.

She took her time in the shower but Dean didn't mind that. Maybe the hot water worked as some sort of therapy for her. He had heard of that before. Whatever it took to make her get through everything. When she finally surfaced, he flashed her a big smile.

"I ordered pizza. Vegetarian of course. Can't have anybody think I don't take care of my girl," he said jokingly.  
"Pizza sounds good," she said.  
"Come here," he waved her over to the couch where he was sitting. "I got coke, orange juice, water and beer. I didn't know what you like. Also got milk in the fridge if that's more your thing."  
"Thank you," she said.

She reached for a bottle of coke and he did the same just a second after. For a short while the only sounds that were heard were them opening the bottles and tasting the sweet liquid.

"So what did you do before all this shit?" He broke the silence.  
"I worked at a museum," she answered.  
"You liked that?" He asked.  
"Yeah, it was a nice job. A lot of people came through on a daily basis. The police has a theory that's how he found me. I don't know. I can't recall ever seeing him before but it was a popular place and I never really noticed the people coming there," she said.

She had just started the conversation and he didn't want her to stop. He wanted her to tell him everything. He took her hand and gently held it while he smiled warmly at her.

"You know you can tell me everything, right? And I want you to. You can trust me. I can take it. I'm here for you," he said reassuringly.  
"Do you have any idea how weird it is to hear people talk about you in the news as if you're dead? Everyone just assumed I was miserable because I only had my job to care about. I was alone but I wasn't unhappy. I liked my quiet life but apparently you're not supposed to live like that," she said.  
"Yeah, the suicide theory got thrown out there rather quickly," he said.  
"I would never," she said.

She sounded a bit angry and it made him smile. Anger was good. He wanted her to connect with her emotions, good or bad, anything to make her get it out of her system. Anger clearly showed she was willing to fight. He was just about to say something when his phone beeped. It was a message from Seth with a link and just two words.

 _"Everyone knows."_

He opened the link and came across a news article.

 **KIDNAPPED GIRL SPENDS MORNING WITH THE SHIELD**

And then a picture of all four of them entering Rosey's together. He didn't mind. It wasn't the first time he ended up in the news with something like this and it wouldn't be the last time either. He just wasn't sure how she would handle it. He handed her his phone so she could see it for herself.

"I'm sorry," she said.  
"What are you sorry about?" He asked.  
"For messing with your lives like that," she answered.  
"What? Hey, look at me," he said.

She looked up from the phone and met his eyes.

"I don't care who knows about this. I care about you," he said.  
"You do?" She asked.  
"Newsflash, little lady. I don't bring every lost girl back home with me. Only the special ones," he laughed and winked. "Besides, Stephanie's gonna clear it up and no one knows you're actually in my home. They only saw us having breakfast."

The doorbell rang and he gave her a quick smile before leaving the couch to go pay for the pizza. Shortly after he came walking back with a family sized pizza.

"You eat a lot," she said.  
"I'm counting on you helping me with this," he said.  
"I won't be able to leave the couch if I eat that much," she said.  
"Then I'll carry you to bed," he said as he sat back down and opened the box. "Now dig in, lost girl. We need you to start looking normal again."

After finishing what she could eat, she yawned and stretched her body. She gave him an apologetic look seeing how early in the evening it was.

"It's alright. You had quite the day. Go to bed. I'll clean up in here," he said.  
"Are you sure?" She asked.  
"Yeah, go ahead. Or are you waiting for me to come tuck you in? Because I'll totally do that if you want me to," he said and gave her a sassy smile.  
"Goodnight Dean," she smiled back at him.

After cleaning up he went back to the couch and turned on the tv. He wasn't really watching anything, just zapping through the channels. He rolled his eyes as he came across the news and once again saw the story about her having breakfast with them. He found it heartless that the press wouldn't let her be for now. He got that it was big news she was found but did they actually have to report everything she did instead of allowing her to get back to a normal life? She wasn't an animal in the zoo on display for everyone to see.

A piercing scream tore through the house, snatching him out of his thoughts. He jumped to his feet and ran as fast as he could to the guest room. He pushed the door open and found her screaming in bed, eyes still closed, her body covered in sweat. The poor girl was having a nightmare.

"Hey, wake up," he said as he hurried towards the bed.

He sat down on the edge and yanked her up to sit, wrapping his arms around her as he held her tight. He kept switching between a shushing sound and mumbling comforting words, anything to let her hear his voice so she knew she was safe as she came out of the nightmare. When her fingers suddenly clenched around the fabric of his shirt, he knew she was back.

"That's it, Paris. I'm right here," he said.  
"I need to go," she said.  
"It's alright. I got you," he said.  
"No, you don't understand. I have to go. He told me to meet him there if we ever got separated," she said.  
"Where?" He asked.

When she didn't answer, he pulled her head free from his shoulder. He held it gently between his hands as he looked at her.

"The magic forest?" He asked.  
"I have to go there," she said.  
"Why?" He asked.  
"He... he..." She stuttered.  
"Tell me," he said in a soft demand.  
"He'll kill me if I don't," she said.

Her eyes were full of fear. This wasn't a case of Stockholm syndrome. He knew that. This was her thinking she actually would be killed if she didn't go as she had been told.

"He's up there as we speak?" He asked.  
"Mmm hmm," she answered.  
"Which cabin?" He asked.  
"I can't tell you that," she answered.  
"Which cabin?" His voice was more firm and he battled with himself to keep the anger out of it. "You gotta tell me, Paris. He won't ever hurt you again. I promise. But if you don't tell me right now, he's gonna do this again to another woman. You really want that?"  
"No," she whispered and looked down. "35. The last one furthest in."  
"Of course," he growled.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket but she put her hand over his to stop him.

"What are you doing?" She asked scared.  
"I'm calling the police. This man... what the fuck is his name anyway?" He couldn't contain his anger anymore.  
"Frank," she said.  
"Frank? The same name he gave the neighbours. He never told you his real name?" He asked.  
"I just know him as Frank," she answered.  
"Well, fuck his name. Frank is going away for a very long time for what he did to you. Now I'm calling the police whether you like it or not," he said.

He kept sitting on the bed next to her as he made the call. She listened to every word he spoke while the tears silently ran down her cheeks. One thing she had gotten good at over the last three years were crying without any sound being heard. It wasn't until he hung up the phone and looked at her, he realized she was crying.

"I'm sorry," he said as he reached up and wiped her wet cheeks with his thumbs. "Come on."

He stood up and reached his hand towards her.

"Where to?" She asked.  
"To the bedroom. That was a pretty nasty nightmare and if you're about to get more of those, I'd rather have you sleeping right next to me so I don't have to run through the house to get to you," he answered.

She hesitated for a few seconds but finally put her hand in his and followed him into his bedroom. He felt how scared she was but she still lied down on the bed next to him. What went through her mind right then, he had no clue, but he knew it wasn't good.

"Are you alright?" He asked.  
"Mmm hmm," she answered.

He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close so her back connected with his chest.

"Is this alright?" He asked.  
"Mmm hmm," she answered again.  
"If you're not alright with me touching you, tell me. I won't do anything to you that you don't like," he said.  
"It feels... nice," she couldn't think of any other word.  
"It is nice," he agreed. "I just wanna keep you safe."


	4. Barbeque

Dean sat with a cup of coffee and thought back at the week that had passed. If someone had told him eight days earlier he would meet a kidnapped girl and take her home, he would have laughed straight in their face.

The police had called back early the next morning and asked them to come in, or more specifically for her to come in. They needed her to identify him. It hadn't been easy convincing her to go. She had cried and begged for him not to put her through it. He could understand that she never wanted to see that man again but she had to. Just one last time. Or at least he hoped it would be the last time. It took some time to make her understand he wouldn't be able to see her behind the glass. She just had to look at a line up of men and point him out, something he was sure she could do within a second. She spent three years with this man. She knew exactly what he looked like and he knew that face haunted her hour after hour, day after day, night after night.

After pointing him out they learned to no surprise that his name of course wasn't Frank. His name was Ashton but it didn't matter. What mattered was that she pointed him out in a heartbeat. Seconds after she was escorted out of the room to Dean who stood waiting in the hallway and she collapsed crying in his arms. He comforted her and took her home where he continued being by her side all day. To no surprise the nightmares were extra strong that night after seeing him again.

They had gotten into a routine that week. She still slept in his bed and he made sure to hold her tight each night, keeping himself awake until he was completely sure she was asleep before he allowed himself to go to sleep as well. She was sweet and easy to be around and he found himself falling for her, and not just crushing but really falling, hard and fast. He didn't tell her since it was the last thing she needed after everything she had gone through. Right now she just needed a friend she could trust and he would be that for her. There was still so much left untold inside her that he hoped she would one day tell him.

But there they were a week later. He drank his coffee slowly while he listened to the water running from the bathroom. He was already ready to leave. He just waited for her to get ready too. His mind wandered back to two days earlier where he had taken her shopping. She had as expected protested loudly against him spending money on her again and as always he had still gone through with it. She had a new wardrobe, not a huge one yet, but it was a start, and if he had his way it would slowly grow thanks to him.

"Is this alright?" She asked.

He hadn't even heard her finish the shower and leave the bathroom. His thoughts had carried him away. He looked up and saw her standing there nervously with her hands in the pockets of the light blue denim shorts. They weren't too short but not too long either. She had combined them with a black tank top and a see-through white blouse over it.

"It's perfect," he said.  
"Are you sure? I don't wanna give the wrong impression," she said.  
"It's just a barbeque," he said.  
"I just don't wanna stand out. I don't want people to notice me," she said.  
"They're gonna notice you. You're gonna be the most beautiful woman there so how can people not notice?" He flasked her a big smile.

She blushed and looked down to hide it. He chuckled as he walked over to her and took her hand.

"I'm not gonna lie. Everyone there will know who you are. Now you can choose to continue being the victim and stay home and hide or you can start taking back your life and come along. The choice is yours," he said.  
"I'd like to come," she said.  
"That's my girl," he said.  
"Those cousins of Roman," she said.  
"Jimmy and Jey," he said.  
"Right. Jimmy and Jey. Do they know I don't eat meat? I don't wanna be a burden," she said.  
"Don't worry, they bought tofu, corncobs and even soy sausages. You're gonna be stuffed. And there's a whole lot of side dishes and salads. Trust me, you haven't experienced a real barbeque before you experience one of theirs," he said.

She tried at first to stay a bit behind, just watching people while she stood with a coke, but Jimmy's wife Naomi wouldn't have it. She quickly walked over and broke the ice, talking to her as if she was a long lost girlfriend, and it felt nice being talked to like a normal person and not just an interesting news story. Naomi made it easy for her to relax and soon she found herself seated at a table between her and Dean, talking and laughing, in general just having a real good time. Dean couldn't help but enjoy each smile and laugh that came from her direction.

"The guys and I were talking about taking the party to a bar," he said a couple of hours later as people started leaving the barbeque.  
"Oh, okay," she said.  
"You wanna come along?" He asked.  
"I'm not much of a drinker," she answered.  
"You can get coke in a bar as well," he said and smiled.  
"If it's alright with you, I just wanna go home and sleep," she said.  
"Of course it's alright. You don't ever have to ask my permission for anything," he said.  
"But you should still go though. Just drop me off and go have guy time," she said.  
"Are you sure?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. I don't want you to put your life on hold because of me. You deserve a guy's night out after putting up with me for a week," she said and giggled.

It was weird being alone in his house. It wasn't as if she hadn't been there alone before. After all, he had a life outside of the house. He would go to the gym and he would fight in the arena but it was the first time she was alone at night in the darkness. After watching tv for a couple of house she finally decided to turn in. The darkness scared her though so she left the nightlamp on his side of the bed burning. It was an empty comfort but a comfort nonetheless.

He came home in the middle of the night. As always some fangirls had spotted them and tried to get an invite to their table, which usually meant trying to get an invite into their pants as well, but this time he hadn't felt the need to get with anybody. His mind was focused on her and only her. After several beers and whiskeys he decided to call it the night and go home to her. He missed her. He couldn't remember the last time he actually missed a woman.

He left his shoes and jacket in the hallway and made his way to the bedroom. The nightlamp illuminated just enough of her sleeping form and he stood there for a few seconds and took her in. It was a hot night and she just lied there in nothing but her panties and that black top she had been wearing to the barbeque.

He wasn't completely drunk but he was far from sober either and the alcohol in his system made him more brave than ever. Still in his clothes, jeans and wife beater, he climbed up on the bed and over to her, placing his hands on either side of her body while he sat on his knees and looked down at her. He just wanted a close look at her beautiful face. He hadn't meant for her to wake up but that was exactly what happened.

"Dean?" She asked.  
"Hey there, lost girl," he flashed her a smile. "Sorry for waking you."  
"Is something wrong?" She asked.  
"Yes and no," he answered.

He allowed his body to sink further down so he was closer to her. He couldn't stop himself as his lips found her neck, gently kissing it up towards her ear while one of his hands found its way to her hair.

"You're still so lost. I wish you would let me find you," he said.  
"Can you?" She asked.

He moved his head back up and looked at her. She reached her hands up and ran her fingers through his hair. Her eyes sought for some sort of answer and he only had one to give in that moment.

"Always," he said.

He leaned back down and pressed his lips against hers. He started with a gentle kiss but when she moaned lowly, he deepened it into a more passionate one. Her fingers kept running through his hair and he got lost in her touch.

He moved one leg in between hers, slowly starting to grind his knee against her crotch while he continued to kiss her. Small moans still left her, more frequently now, and he wondered if he could get her off just be grinding his knee against her. He pressed it against her a bit harder and her fingers dug into his scalp. He let out a low moan himself as he continued what he was doing. Her breathing got faster, her moans a bit louder, and then he felt her start shaking as she pulled on his hair and moaned into his mouth.

He didn't stop moving his leg until she let go off his hair and stopped shaking. He was still above her, kissing her although the kisses had gotten sloppy now. He smiled against her lips before giving her one last kiss and dumping down on his back next to her.

He opened his jeans and started pushing them down. As he moved his hands down the fabric, he felt the wet spot on them where they had covered his knee. He felt strangely proud that he had managed to get her so wet that it had gotten through her panties and on to his jeans. As he tossed the jeans on the floor, he realized how uncomfortable it might be for her to still be in those panties.

"You wanna get out of these?" He asked and pulled gently on her panties.  
"I don't know," she answered.

He leaned his head back up and saw how she just stared up in the ceiling as if she wasn't sure how to react to everything. And then it hit him. He had no clue what that man had done to her in three years but he doubted he had just been sitting around eating cookies with her. Dean felt like he had just crossed a line and he couldn't stop feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry, Paris. I completely overstepped my bounderies," he said.  
"It's alright," she said.  
"No, it's not," he sighed and got out of bed.

He walked over to the closet he had set up for her and pulled out a fresh pair of panties, then walked back and handed them to her.

"I'll sleep in the guest room," he said.  
"Don't," she grabbed his wrist. "I want you to stay in here."  
"Are you sure?" He asked.  
"Mmm hmm," she answered.

He couldn't help but smile at that sound. It got to him every time.

"Okay, but I'm still gonna be a gentleman and turn my back while you change into those," he said and pointed at the panties in her hand.

He turned around and heard how she left the bed and he tried to imagine how she looked like when she pulled down those panties. How he wanted to see her and find out for himself. It was gonna take a lot of willpower from now on.

"All done," she said.

She climbed down on the bed again as he turned around and smiled at her. He pulled off his wife beater and tossed it in the direction of his jeans. Then he turned off the nightlamp and crawled down next to her, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her up against his chest as he always did. Yes, it was indeed going to take a whole lot of willpower to hold her this close and not crossing the line again, especially after he had had a little taste of her. She had crept under his skin in no time and he had no clue how to get her out again.


	5. Nothing was my choice

When she woke up the next day, he was already gone. She knew he loved his morning runs, nothing weird in that, but usually he waited for her to wake up and let her know he was gonna go for a run. This morning he was gone. She sighed as she got out of bed. She knew why. It was her fault. She had tempted him when she slept in that little amount of clothes and without anything to cover her.

She took a shower and got dressed. She chose to wear a long dress that wasn't too formfitting. She didn't want him to feel uncomfortable around her. She wanted things to be normal between them like always. She couldn't deny she had enjoyed his kisses and the feeling of his knee grinding against her and the feeling of actually having an orgasm. Something she hadn't had in over three years.

"Oh, you're up," he said as he came back.  
"I made coffee," she said.  
"Sounds good. Gonna hit the shower first," he said.

And just as fast as he had come in, he was gone again. He hadn't even looked her in the eyes. Was he really that ashamed of what had gone down between them? Had she really messed things up so badly between them? She finished her coffee and did something she hadn't done since the first day she got to his house. She retreated to the guest room, grabbing a random book from the book shelf in the livingroom first. She didn't care what the book was about. She doubted she would actually be able to read much anyway. She just needed an excuse and he would probably be happy that she was out of his way.

He found an empty kitchen once he was finally done with his shower. Feeling both relieved and uneasy at the same time, he started walking through the house until he came across the closed door to the guest room. He never closed the door to any room so he knew she was in there. He felt guilty. What he had done during the night was out of line and the fact that he couldn't even look her in the eyes this morning surely showed his guilt. No wonder she retreated from him like that. She had to be scared to be close to him.

He left her in there the entire day. Not because he wanted to but because he didn't know what else to do. He didn't want her to be scared of him. He wanted to keep her safe. He had messed up. They couldn't avoid each other forever though and once he had made dinner that evening, he went and knocked on the door. He did his best to look her in the eyes as he asked her to come join her.

They ate in awkward silence, both of them keeping their thoughts to themselves. He cleared his throat once he was done. He had to talk to her eventually. He just had to avoid a certain subject.

"So I got a show tonight," he said.  
"I know," she said.  
"Right, you followed each show for three years," he let out a little chuckle. "Of course you know which days they run."

He moved his plate from the table and put it in the sink.

"I better get going," he said.

He moved towards the door, feeling like the biggest jerk in the world.

"Dean?" She asked.  
"Yeah?" He stopped.  
"Are we alright?" She asked.  
"I don't know," he sighed before turning to look at her. "Are we?"  
"Are you kicking me out?" She asked.  
"What? Why would you think that?" He asked shocked.  
"Because of what I did to you last night," she answered as she fought back tears.  
"You didn't to anything," he said confused.  
"I tempted you," she said.

How she could put his mistake on her shoulders was beyond him but clearly they weren't thinking in the same lines about what had happened. He quickly moved over to her and pulled her in for a hug.

"Last night was not your fault. It was mine and only mine. Yes, you are god damn tempting but I crossed a line I shouldn't have," he said.

He held her close and it killed him to say the next words. He didn't want it but he felt it was needed.

"Maybe we should sleep apart for a while. Just until I can figure out how to control myself," he said.  
"Is that what you want?" She asked.  
"I don't want you to be scared of me. I want you to feel safe around me and I broke that trust last night," he said.  
"Okay," she said.  
"Okay," he repeated. "Everything's gonna be fine."

He kissed the top of her head and walked away. She kept standing in the kitchen, hearing the front door close behind him and his car pull out of the driveway. The second she was sure he was gone, the tears started falling. She was a fool for thinking he would ever want her. He was out of her league. She walked straight to the guest room and fell face first down on the bed, crying into the pillow until her body gave up and she drifted to sleep.

He had expected to find her in the livingroom with the tv running once he came home. That's how he usually found her. The house was dead quiet as he walked through it. The kitchen was still as he left it with her plate and the remaining food on it. He made his way to the guest room where he found her on her stomach still in the dress she had worn during the day. He sighed at the sight. He knew she had gone straight in there after he left and he was to blame. A pep talk from Roman and Seth had made him see things in a different light and he wished he could go back and do the entire day over.

"Hey, Paris, wake up," he spoke softly as he gently shook her shoulder.

A low groan was heard from her and he bit his lip. How come the sounds she made always sounded so cute?

"Come on, lost girl, you need to get to bed," he said.  
"I am in bed," she said sleepy.  
"You're in the wrong bed," he said.  
"That's not what you said earlier," she said.

Okay, so she was awake. He moved his hand from her shoulder and on to her back, gently rubbing it.

"I know what I said. I was an idiot. So will you please come to bed with me like you always do?" He asked.  
"And then what?" She asked.  
"And then we sleep," he answered.  
"So you woke me up to make me go to sleep?" She asked.  
"Well, yeah. Okay, I see your point in this. I'm an idiot," he chuckled.  
"Mmm hmm," she agreed.

He moved his hands under her arms and pulled her up from the bed. Once she was standing she started walking first. He followed behind her, watching how she tried not to trip over her feet. Clearly she was still sleepy and once again he felt guilty. He should have just let her sleep but it felt wrong not having her in his bed.

She stopped inside the bedroom and he moved up behind her, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. She spun around and without warning reached up and pulled his head down so she could kiss him. At first he allowed it before common sense kicked into him again and he pulled away.

"No..." He whispered.  
"I get it. Why would you want me?" She hung her head low.  
"It's not you," he said.  
"I'm not good enough," she said.  
"Hey!" He snapped. "I don't ever wanna hear you talk about yourself that way!"  
"What else can it be, Dean? You only wanted me last night because you were drunk," she said.  
"That's not true," he said.  
"Then tell me what it is because I can't fucking figure out what has happened between us the last 24 hours," she said.  
"I want you, alright?" He shouted. "I want you so fucking bad that you won't even believe it but I'm not gonna take advantage of you. Not after what you've been through."  
"So instead of actually asking me what I want, you just decide to call it that way?" She asked.  
"It's for the best," he said.  
"Fuck you," she said.

She shook her head and pushed him aside before starting to head for the door again. No way she would stay in his bedroom after that. She never made it out of the bedroom before he grabbed her hand and made her turn back around.

"I don't wanna make you feel bad," he said.  
"You don't get it!" She shouted. "I spent three years of my life not having a choice in anything. In what to wear, what do eat, what to do. Nothing was my choice. And now you're taking away my choice again without even asking me what I want."  
"What do you want?" He asked.  
"Are you that fucking stupid?" She was still shouting. "You, you asshole! I want you!"  
"But you seemed so lost about the whole thing last night," he said.  
"And you said you'd always find me," she countered.

The image of that conversation came back to his mind and without thinking further about it, he closed the small gab between them and pulled her close. He lowered his head to capture her lips in a kiss while his hands moved the straps of her dress down her shoulders, allowing it to fall to the ground.

"Let me know how far I can go," he mumbled against her lips as he moved her towards the bed.  
"Just don't hurt me," she said as he gently pushed her down on her back.

He sat on his knees with his arms on either side of her body like the night before while he looked down at her.

"Never," he said before leaning down to kiss her again.


	6. I'll always find you

As usual he woke up before her that morning. He wasn't in a hurry to get out of bed though. He just watched her sleep, gently stroking over her cheek, feeling so lucky to have found her.

Eventually the need to pee and the urge for coffee won and he left the bed. He grabbed some clothes and made his way to the bathroom where he peed, brushed his teeth and showered. After that he made his way to the kitchen and started the coffee machine and took out his phone. He loved a quiet morning going through the news on his phone while the smell of coffee slowly filled the room and teased his nostrils.

However, the joy was cut short as he came over a news article about her. This time someone had been down in the basement and taken photos of where she had been kept for three years. He went through them, his heart breaking more and more for each photo. A small room with a mattress on the floor and a dirty old blanket. There wasn't even a pillow. In a corner a bucket stood to be used as a toilet and a roll of toilet paper stood next to it. In another corner there was a small pile of clothes. From the wall was a chain and he could just picture her walking around with that around her ankle. But the worst part was the blood. So many places on the walls, the floor and the mattress had splatters of blood. Her blood. And this fucking newspaper showed it to the world and wrote an article about how it must have been for her to be down there without actually talking to her about it.

Small hiccups of breath sounded behind him as if she was trying to hold her breath and cry at the same time. He hadn't heard her walk into the kitchen but he knew she had been watching over his shoulder and seen the pictures. He dropped his phone on the table and spun around so fast in his chair. He pulled her into his arms as he made his way to stand, her small hiccups turning into a full blown cry as he held her tight.

"Ssh, I got you," he said.  
"I never wanted anybody to know," she cried.  
"I know, baby, I know," he felt his heart break for her again. "Do you wanna tell me what happened to you down there?"  
"No," she said.

How he hated to try to make her tell him but he needed to know. She needed to fill him in if their newstarted relationship would ever stand a chance to survive.

"At some point you gotta tell me. Nothing you say will scare me away," he said.  
"Why do you wanna know?" She asked.  
"I have to know," he said.  
"Why?" She raised her voice.

She pushed herself out of his arms and stared at him angrily. He reached for her but she took a step backwards. He could work with her anger but he couldn't work with her pulling away. He opened his mouth to say something calming but she snapped before he even had a chance to get a word out.

"What do you wanna know? How I was chained up? How I had to use that bucket? How he beat me? How he raped me? How many times he did those things? I don't know! At least once a week, maybe more. Do you feel better now that you know?" She yelled.

He didn't feel better, not at all, but at least now he knew what he had feared the whole time. She turned around and stormed out of the kitchen. She didn't know where she was heading, just away. She didn't make it further than the hallway before he reached her. He didn't say anything. He just took her in his arms once again, lifted her up and carried her into the bedroom. He gently put her down on the bed with his arms still around her, holding her as tight as he could.

"Dean," she started.  
"We're gonna lie here for as long as it's needed. I don't care if it takes the whole day. I'm not going away," he said and kissed the top of her head. "I'm so proud of you for saying that, well, yelling to be exact but you used your words. The first time is always the hardest. I'm always willing to listen, no matter how many times you feel the need to talk about it. I just wish I had known a little sooner."  
"Would you have had sex with me last night if you had known?" She asked.  
"No," he answered truthfully.  
"That's why I didn't want you to know. I wanted last night to happen. I wanted to be able to make that choice and do it because I wanted to. And I want it to happen again," she said.  
"I understand," he said.  
"I feel so bad though. You didn't get your morning coffee," she said.

He laughed out loud at that. This morning was taking them through all kinds of emotions.

"I'll survive," he laughed.  
"I doubt it," she said.  
"Yeah, me too," he said. "How about coffee in bed? I'll bring it in here and in exchange you talk a bit more about what you went through."  
"That's blackmail," she said.  
"Never underestimate the power of coffee," he chuckled.

He got out of bed but returned a minute later with two cups of coffee. He handed her one of them and gave her an encouraging look.

"I don't think I can look at you while talking about that stuff," she said and sighed.  
"That's alright," he said as he placed himself up against the wall, spread his legs and patted the spot between them. "Come here."

She went to sit between his legs and leaned up against his chest. One of his arms went around her stomach and held her tight. He leaned his head down and kissed her cheek.

"Take your time. I'm not going anywhere," he said.  
"I'm scared," she admitted.  
"You're supposed to be and quite frankly, so am I, but I'm here for you," he said.

Four months later they made their way together into the courtroom. The case was run behind closed doors but he was allowed to be in there as her moral support. She was a mess, understandably, as she took to the stand and had to tell her story to everyone in the room while that man sat there and just smirked at her the whole time. She never once looked at him though. She kept looking at Dean the whole time and he kept her gaze just as he had promised at home so she could get through it without breaking down. Over the four months that had passed he had heard the story several times and still it hurt to hear it again. At least after this time it would be over with. It wasn't a question if Ashton would get jailtime or not. It was only a question of how long he would be going away.

Once it was all over with, they drove to Roman's house where he and Seth waited. They had food and beverages ready and for the first time Dean actually saw her drink alcohol. She mixed a vodka and coke and downed it fast before mixing another one and walking over to him.

"I'm so proud of you," he said and kissed the top of her head.  
"That was the most scary thing in my life," she admitted.  
"I know but you did so good," he said.  
"Do I get a reward?" She asked.  
"Anything you want," he answered.  
"I'll think of something once I've calmed down so you better be ready, mister," she said and gave him a tired smile. "I'm gonna go use the bathroom."

Once she was gone he turned to face Seth and Roman.

"I can't believe it's finally over," he sighed in relief. "25 years. It's good although the fucker deserved life in jail."  
"Four months," Roman said with a smile. "Remember how she looked back then?"  
"Don't remind me," Dean groaned.  
"You did good. Look at her now. She looks really good," Roman said.  
"It's funny how you two did it all backwards. She moved in before you became a couple and look at you now. Practicually married," Seth chuckled.  
"Hold on, that's too fast," Dean laughed. "But one day maybe."  
"Imagine how that's gonna go when you ask her to marry you and she just answers with that 'mmm hmm' sound. Or in church when the priest asks her if she'll take you and she makes that sound," Seth laughed.  
"I love that sound and I know she means it when she says it rather than yes," Dean said and smiled.

She came walking back and Dean immetiately pulled her into his arms and kissed her. The four friends had a quiet get together and a few hours later Dean and Paris drove back home. She was exhausted but it was understandable with the day she had had. She fell down on the bed still in her clothes and he chuckled as he undressed her before undressing himself, lying down and pulled her up against his chest as always.

"Thank you," she said sleepily.  
"For what?" He asked.  
"For finding me," she answered.  
"I'll always find you. I love you. You know that, right?" He pulled her a bit closer.  
"Mmm hmm," she answered as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
